


Chapter 4th Wall Break

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [118]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crossover, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Joey Drew Studios Presents..."The Mouthy Mercenary."Presented in Sillyvision.





	Chapter 4th Wall Break

Ow...OK, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

So, you're probably wondering what's going on here. What the hell is God's perfect idiot doing in in an old animation studio with waaaaay too many floors, monsters running rampant, and a shitload of ink everywhere?

Well, it's like this: sometime after the whole mess back in 2016, I started doing mercenary work again. One night, I ran into a guy by the name of Henry, and I found out that believe it or not, a couple old-timey style cartoon characters he used to draw escaped from this place came looking for him. There was a third one who tried to go with 'em, but he had to hold off a bunch of creepy-ass ink monsters so his pals could escape. Anyway, Bendy and Alice--those are their names--are currently living with Henry. He wanted to go rescue their pal Boris, but he didn't wanna just leave them.

Enter yours truly.

Sad to say, the author made it so I can't just blitz through the place, and I gotta go through the whole damn game. Now I'm lying at the bottom of an elevator shaft, waiting for the last of my wounds to heal so I can go rescue Boris from that woman who thinks she's Alice. I don't know if she's a clone of her voice actress or what, but my wit hasn't punished her enough, even if she finds me too annoying to live.

Well, better get going. Can't get paid if I don't get Boris out of here.

'Sides, big guy's kinda grown on me.

(Of course, regardless of what actually happens in the game, the author will stick with her post-game canon, where everybody who had a tape or was otherwise named got out before the madness started and they all have a reunion...)


End file.
